sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Planets of the Sith Imperium
Over the course of several years, the Imperium has risen to incredible prominence, becoming a vast galactic power and constantly expanding their territory to new worlds. Below are a list of planets the Imperium currently controls, or has once controlled. During the invasion of the Eternal Empire, the Imperium was pushed out of their territory and abandoned their planets. After five years, they returned to the galaxy. So far, only the capital world Voss has been reclaimed. Indrexu Spiral New Amgarrak: A medium sized inhabitable world with vast forests, vegetation, and plantation. After the invasion of the Eternal Empire, the Imperium retreated to it and used it as a base of operations. The planet is touched by the Dark Side of the Force and was chosen as a new capitol of the Imperium because of this fact and it's relative unknown status by the galaxy at Large. Abraxin: A swampy world of limited strategic value to the galaxy and thus relatively unknown to the galaxy at large, Abraxin is one of the worlds controlled by the Sith Imperium. Home to the terrifying and force using creatures called Marsh Haunts, Abraxin, used to be a common hiding place for pirates and smugglers until the Sith Imperium created "The Wall." The Sith Imperium settled the planet with refugees from the Six Sectors. A large deposit of Beskar was discovered on this world when exploring the former stronghold of a pirate with loose ties to the Mandalorians. This deposit had not yet been exploited. The primary export of Abraxin is Abrax Cognac. Kaon: Kaon was hard-to-reach, little-remarked world located in the Indrexu Spiral. During the Cold War, Kaon, was the site of a rakghoul plague outbreak that infected and killed many. During the reign of Darth Salvatus the planet was resettled and cleared of remaining rakghouls. Kaon and it's surrounding system is now a major mining world for the Sith Imperium where they mine the ore's required to rebuild the Sith Imperium fleet. Kaon is also the host of the Imperium's last shipyard which has the diminished capacity to build only a single Harrower and two escort Terminus Destroyers per year. Outside of the densely populated city and the quarries, Kaon's primary terrain is rainforest and often comparisons are drawn between Kaon and Dromund Kaas. Nuswatta: A world forgotten by the galaxy, Nuswatta was an uninhabited world when the Sith Imperium rediscovered it. A beautiful world with lush forests, vast rivers and oceans specked with the ruins of the Heirophants of Xo, a religious order which died out millenia before the Imperium arrived. Upon exploration of this world this Sith Imperium found the Forbidden Gardens of Nuswatta and the High Fane of Xo. A palace was built near the Forbidden Gardens which serve as a retreat for House Roderick. The High Fane of Xo was initially to be a garrison until it was discovered that a vein of Khyber Crystals existed below the surface which Darth Arestenax commanded to be mined in his second reign. Nuswatta is primarily an agricultural and farming world that is considered the bread basket of the Sith Imperium. It provides the vast majority of food and water which sustains the people. Strict regulations to protect the world for farming were enacted by the Praetorian Council, as such, population is strictly regulated to only to farmers and miners and their families. There is only one major city that exists on Nuswatta Xo City which centers around the High Fane of Xo. There a large spaceport, market and warehouse complex exists where all the food, water and khyber crystals are sent for disbursement throughout the Imperium. Orion IV: Orion IV was located in the Tion Hegemony, at the edge of the Indrexu Spiral. It was a terrestrial planet with a violet-colored sky. Orion IV was one of the poor worlds of the Indrexu Spiral. With limited resources Orion IV was settled by the Sith Imperium and became a major manufacturing hub. Many of the Sith Imperium's ground base vehicles and weaponry was made on Orion IV. As such there are great vaults of ores and resources that are used to build for the Imperium which are under heavy guard. Though a relatively small world Orion IV boasts a dense population and nearly planet wide industrial complexes. It is a center of the working class of the Sith Imperium. People from the capitol often look down on "Orionites" but they have a proud history of building great things and quality and take pride in their labor roots. Varkion III: Varkion III was the capitol world of the Varkion Imperium, a world that was ruled by it's Emperor Rubar Imperior. In the early days of the second reign of Darth Arestenax, the world was discovered by Darth Bahr've'ahz and the remaining Imperium Fleet was deployed to annex the world. After firing an initial bombardment and deploying ground forces Emperor Rubar accepted the aerospace superiority of the Sith Imperium and yielded the world to Darth Arestenax. Bending the knee, he was granted a seat on the Sith Imperium's Council. Varkion is a beautiful world with great plateaus, forests and beautiful cities. The world is relatively self sufficient and has a mix of farming, mining and manufacturing. Azria Prime: Was a relatively secluded world which hosted a large population of humans which were technologically primitive. Likely the descendants of a ship or fleet of ships that crashed onto the world. The human population spread throughout the six continents of the world and established a feudal pre-industrial society. When the Sith Imperium came it was decided to make use of their very religious attitudes and convert their local religion with the religion followed by the One Sith Order. As such Azria Prime became a holy center of the Sith Imperium. Great Temples were erected throughout the world to worship the five Dark Divines and one temple, the Temple of the Six is a magnificent structure erected in the Capitol City of Zintau. Azria Prime is a very diverse world in terms of climate (similar to earth) and hosts a series of benefits to the greater Sith Imperium including farming, manufacturing, mining and labor. Azrian humans are less advanced than most other human populations due to their seclusion from the technological advancements of the greater galaxy but programs have been enacted by the government to educate the next generation of Azrians to be full, if religious, members of Imperium society. As such, Azria has become a fertile recruiting ground for the Sith Imperium Military who find the Azrian religious fervor makes for devout warriors who revere the Lord Emperor as a living dark divine to the point of selflessness. Sector 1 (Capitol Sector/Formerly) Voss: Capitol World of the Sith Imperium, it is the homeworld of the Voss Mystics, and location of the Tower of Prophecy in the capital city of Voss-Ka, a government assembly and home of the Imperial Family. The planet's terrain is primarily forest, mountains, plateaus and oceans. It is the only world of the Imperium's former Six Sectors that remains under their control. Sector 2 (Formerly) Cadinth: Ancient home of the Kingdom of Cadinth prior to 25 000 BBY and now a large industrial planet for the neighbouring planet of Lianna. The planet's terrain is primarily black deserts. Caluula: Small planet in the Outer Rim, the rugged mountainous region lays their capital city of the same name, Caluula City. Dellalt: Beautiful planet in Sector II, this world is primarily consisting of lakes, mountains and plains. In the lakes near the plains are large reptilian creatures who would take a fee to ferry people to other islands. Deservo: Heavily urbanized planet, it is the capitol of the Second Sector of the Sith Imperium. The capital city of Maslovar was built on the subarctic terrain of the planet. Jaminere: Large manufacturing world that ran along the Cadinth Run. The world is known for it's high efficiency and trading within the Allied Tion Sector (Sector II). '' Lianna: ''Largest planet by population in Sector II, the planet is known for its ecumenopolis capital Lianna City and the Melford Star Academy. It is located at the junction between the Cadinth Run and Perlemian Trade Route, making it a large benefactor of galactic trade. The planet's ruling family is House Santhe, founders of Santhe/Sienar Technologies, a company specializing in civilian/freight starships and security systems. Murkhana: An oceanic world near the Tion Cluster with only one known city on the coastline known as Murkhana City. It is a common tourist location due to it's intriguing architecture and coral reefs. '' Sector 3 (Formerly) Abhean: ''A planet located on the Perlemian Trade Route, it is known for its several orbital shipyards that are often sent to the Sector Capital of Centares. The shipyards specialized in small production of larger vessels, such as the Harrower Dreadnaughts during the conquer of the planet by the Imperium. '' Anzat: ''Native world of the Anzati people, a Force-sensitive nation, specializing in assassinations, that made a cultural prominence on the ''Silent Voices. ''Like Abhean, they created large orbital shipyards during the Jedi Civil War to boost trade near the Perlemian Trade Route. Belderone: A small planet on the Salin Corridor--a large trade route off of the Perlemian--that specialized in heavy ground unit production facilities. Centares: Largest planet and Capital world of Sector III, this one billion inhabitant world featured many mountainous regions, having it's urban areas in the plains around them. To follow the theme of a heavy industrial planet, Centares was home to the Rubyflame Lake, a large flowing pool of lava capable of incredible amounts of geothermal energy. Columex: Booming trade planet on the junction of Perlemian Trade Route and the Salin Corridor on the Mid Rim. The world was known for its large city landscape. Felucia: Jungle world off of the Perlemian and the Shaltin Tunnels famous for its Force aura and its vast variety of fauna. Galidraan: A small, snowy mountain terrain governed by a Governor who lived in the planets only landmark, its opulent castle. Jomark: A small planet of 2,8 million inhabitants. The natives of the planet rely on fishing and marine hunting for their source of food and trade. It is not well known for galactic or sector commerce, having no major imports or exports. The island world features their most renowned landmark, the High Castle created by the original inhabitants. '' Metalorn: ''Major droid manufacturing world, it possesses an extremely harsh environment, making it not the perfect suitor for living, but excellent for creating industry. The former swampy wastelands of Metalorn have long since converted to huge industrial grids and their famous underground industrial sector. Ossus: A planet left in ruins after the Great Sith War, this world was home to many Jedi at one point. Ossus is known for the ruins of the Great Jedi Library, resembling the Jedi Temple on Coruscant--also known as the Library of Ossus--and the destroyed Gardens of Talla which overlooked the Library. Rhen Var: Desolate world covered in ice near the Tion Sector, archaeologists have discovered several Jedi artifacts on the planet and a citadel that is yet to be explored. Sarka: A wealthy society on the Southern edge of Sector III, this world serves as a perimeter defense of the Imperium and a large source of income. The planet is renowned for its Sarka Nova Rubies mines which have large value on the galactic market. Stenos: A small planet on the Western edge of Sector III it is known for its large criminal hubs making it a popular stop to bounty hunters and smugglers. Sy Myrth: Small trading planet on the junction of the Salin Corridor and the Triellus Trade Route. This planet is one of the only direct access points from Sector III to Sector IV. Trogan: Trogan was a planet that hoped for a lot of tourism based off its natural beauty and large vegetation fields but unfortunately was cursed with awful weather and strong tides, causing most tourists to reconsider to Bercrest, a neighbouring planet that is said to be one of the galaxy's twenty natural wonders. Ultaar: A small world in the Southern area of Sector III this planet is known for its export in scented flora. Vaathkree: Home of the Vaathkree people, who were strong believers in trade, especially with the Imperium. The planets terrain is full of lava pits and radioactive mines making it a large export center for raw materials and mid-tech. Monument Station: Monument Station was built after the Asavianic War as a monument for the those who were lost in defense of the Sith Imperium and in the name of their Emperor. Sector 4 (Formerly) Boonta: A planet near Saleucami used primarily for the abandoned scrapyards left by the Hutts during the subjugation of the Sector. Salvageable star destroyers that have been compromised are sent here in hopes to one day be used to assist in further fleet construction. '' Dennogra: ''A large trading hub for the Imperium, this desert planet is centered in Imperium Space, allowing it to have near-direct hyperspace lanes with most sectors. Gand: Gand's atmosphere was toxic to all but its native inhabitants--the Gand--due to its ammonia filled atmosphere and storms. Gand serves as another commerce world in Sector IV for its five large orbital stations. Iego: Famously coined as ''The Planet of a Thousand Moons, this Northern Sector IV world has direct access to Sector II and the capitol. Not only famed for its moons, the planet is surrounded by large debris fields.'' Jabiim: Small mining world in the North-West area of Sector IV. Famed for brainrot plague which slaughtered the majority of the planets population. Kossimur: Connecting point in Sector IV. This planet is known for the junction it has at three crucial hyperspace lanes. Oseon: Once a year this planet serves as a huge tourist attraction for after every solar cycle the planet releases the Flamewind that lasted for three weeks. Natives to the Oseon area believe that the colour of this radioactive fire could affect the mood of those who saw it. Saleucami: Capital planet of Sector IV. The planet is known for its connection on the Perlemian, allowing smaller worlds--from the Kuthic Worlds--to have connections to Imperium goods from the Talcene Transit. A planet filled with oases, it is known for its large vegetation fields, making crops and medicines their main export. Sriluur: Home of the Weequay, this world is set on the Sisar Run, a common trade route used between the Hutt Cartel and the Sith Imperium. The planet exports many raw metals and gems in exchange for purified water due to their acidic seas. Taskeed: A former world of the Xim Empire, like many Imperium planets. After Xim had left Taskeed behind he launched a weapon on the world, creating the Pentakus Crater which is a common tourist location for many Imperium Citizens. Sector 5 (Formerly) Akrit'tar: Lifeless and barren world in the Northernmost part of Sector V. The Imperium created a maximum security prison on the world that is unknown to most outsiders. Access to this world is restricted to military personnel. '' Delacrix: ''The main access point between the Imperium and Sector V since the Asavianic Wars. '' Formos: ''Southernmost point of the entire Sith Imperium, this planet is famed for its smuggling operations with the Kessel spice mines. Formos is a highly protected world by the Fleet. '' Kubindi: ''Capital of Sector V and home of the Kubaz species, this two billion population world is known for its exotic cuisine. This formally dense forested world was desolated by the radiating solar flares of Ku'Bakai, a blue giant. All buildings have been created underground in the Kubaz Hives making it an unfavourable world to outsiders. '' Sector 6 (Formerly) Klatooine: ''The only remaining Imperium-controlled world in Sector VI, this planet resembles Tatooine almost identically. It is known for its Fountain of the Ancients, a holy site created by the Klatooinians to honour their deities. Non-Contiguous Territories Formally Oricon: Fortress of the Dread Masters, little is known of this volcanic moon to anyone outside of the Union. The non-contiguous moon is protected by the Dread Fleet and its army, the Dread Forces. Formally Yavin IV: A moon strong with the Force, it is home to the Imperium's newest colony, Roderick City during the annexation of the moon, and hence, it's system. Roderick City is known for the Basilica of the Dark Divines, making it the largest religious city in the Imperium next to Voss-Ka. New Amgarrak: A small inhabitable world with vast forests, vegetation, and plantation. After the invasion of the Eternal Empire, the Imperium retreated to it and used it as a base of operations. Other Worlds: A variety of other planets were conquered by the Sith Imperium during their exile from the known galaxy. Most of the worlds had very little significance, only to be stripped of any potential resources to aid the reconstruction of the Imperium's navy.